Bons baisers de Rogue
by Souky
Summary: OS cadeau pour Ewylyn - Si vous demandiez à Severus d'embrasser chacun des maraudeurs ils vous rirait au nez ou s'enfuirait en courant, c'est certain. Et pourtant...


**Note : **

Hello everybody !

Voici un petit OS que j'offre à Elywyn ^^

Elle m'avait demandé de faire un OS un peu dingue concernant les maraudeurs et un concours. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai écrit, mais bon !

Il y a un cinq points de vue différent dans cet OS qui sont séparés par "OoOoO". Je n'avais pas envie de mettre "pov de machin" mais normalement vous devriez comprendre qui pense !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas.

Et merci à boistordu de m'avoir corrigée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bons baisers de Rogue**

« Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non Potter. »

Ça commença de cette façon. Des banalités pour tout Poudlard, et si ce crétin de Potter n'avait pas renchérit j'aurais pu avoir la paix. Mais non, cet enfoiré cru bon de rajouter :

« Alors juste un petit bisou ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et lui dit :

« Potter… Il faudrait que tous les maraudeurs aient embrassé Rogue avant que je n'envisage même de t'embrasser toi ! ».

Rire des élèves autour de nous. Moi-même je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que ça ne m'enchanta pas vraiment que Lily m'insulte de cette façon, cependant voir Potter se faire rembarrer est toujours un plaisir !

Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée, car à peine eussè-je le temps de réprimer mon sourire que Potter s'avança vers moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Aussitôt, je me reculai d'un bon en hurlant :

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? »

(Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais prolonger le baiser ?).

Mais Potter ne fit pas attention à moi. Il s'était déjà tourné vers Lily pour l'embrasser à son tour. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, celle-ci ne le repoussa pas. Du moins pas aussi vite que je le voulais. Mais si Potter croyait s'en tirer comme ça il pouvait bien courir.

Toujours fulminant de rage je dégainai ma baguette et la pointai sur Potter :

« Récurvite ! » Lançai-je.

Aussitôt la bouche du Gryffondor se remplit de savon et il dû se séparer de Lily. Celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et repoussa violemment Potter qui crachait toujours du savon.

Malheureusement ses amis vinrent à sa rescousse et mirent fin au sortilège que je lui avais lancé. D'ailleurs Sirius Black s'apprêtait à me lancer un sortilège à son tour, mais par chance le professeur McGonagall nous fit entrer en cours.

Néanmoins j'eus le malheur d'entendre la fin de la conversation de Potter et Lily :

« J'avais dit tous les maraudeurs Potter ! Dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un air rageur.

- Très bien Lily, lorsque tous les maraudeurs auront embrassé Rogue, alors ça sera à ton tour de m'embrasser ! Et je te préviens, tu ne te défileras pas ! ».

Je lui jetai un regard paniqué… Elle allait forcément répondre quelque chose ! Il l'avait mal comprise, non elle ne l'embrasserait pas même s'ils décidaient de me sauter dessus…

Mais non. Elle ne répondit rien.

J'allais mourir.

**OoOoOoO**

« Allez les gars ! Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi ! » Les suppliai-je pour la millième fois.

Nous étions dans notre chambre dans la tour de Gryffondor. Tout comme la moitié des élèves de notre année, c'est-à-dire la sixième année, mes amis avaient très bien entendus les conditions qu'avait posé Lily pour que je puisse recevoir son baiser. Je ne croyais pas à ma chance ! J'allais pouvoir embrasser Lily, ce moment tant attendu, tant rêvé ! Il était si proche !

Et voilà que mes trois soi-disant « meilleurs amis » faisaient des histoires concernant cette fameuse condition.

Ok, embrasser Rogue n'était pas une partie de plaisir (je le testai moi-même quelques heures plutôt !) mais s'ils me l'avaient demandé, je l'aurais fait !

« Je vous demande pas de lui rouler une grosse galoche, juste un petit smack de rien du tout ! Renchéris-je

- Une grosse galoche ! Quelle charmante expression Cornedrue, fit remarquer Lunard.

- C'est pour que vous puissiez mettre des images sur ce que je vous dis, leur expliquai-je.

- Des images sur les différentes façons d'embrasser Rogue ! Non merci ! cria Patmol.

- Je crois que je vais vomir !» ajouta Queudver.

Je décidai de leur faire mon regard le plus larmoyant possible. J'ouvris grand mes yeux et me mis à les fixer un par un. Je commençai par le plus influençable et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Peter, je fronçai imperceptiblement les sourcils, penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, donnai à mes yeux l'expression la plus émouvante qui soit et dit d'une voix emplie de doute :

« T'es avec moi Queudver, n'est-ce pas ? ».

En prononçant mon dernier mot je su que j'avais déjà gagné. Peter adorait ce sentiment de réaliser un projet en équipe, le fait que je lui laisse l'impression que nous devions traverser cette épreuve ensemble illumina son visage. Il me répondit d'ailleurs rapidement :

« Ok Cornedrue ! Je te suis pour cette fois encore ! ».

Tout en cachant ma joie, je me tournai vers mon deuxième ami. Celui-ci ne serait évidemment pas dupe face à une tristesse feinte, mais l'avantage avec Rémus, c'est qu'il ne sait pas dire non, surtout pas à nous, les maraudeurs !

Je joignis les mains en les rapprochant de mon visage et me contentai de le fixer après avoir dit une fois, une seule :

« Lunard… ? ».

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants, puis une ombre passa dans son regard. C'était gagné !

« Je vais y réfléchir », dit-il.

Traduction : « Je vais le faire, mais je vais d'abord te faire mariner encore un peu pour que tu réfléchisses à tes actes et sois sûr de ta décision ».

Refoulant un petit sourire victorieux, je me dirigeai vers mon troisième ami, tout en sachant que cette seule fois ne suffirait pas pour le convaincre. D'ailleurs à peine eussé-je croisé son regard qu'il se renfrogna et me dit d'une voix dure :

« C'est hors de question James ! ».

N'écoutant que mon vaillant courage je me jetai à ses genoux en lançant de nombreuses supplications :

« Mon Patmol ! Mon Siri adoré ! Mon gros chienchien ! Mon gentil Toutou… Je t'en supplie ! Plie, plie et replie !

- NON ! Je n'embrasserai JAMAIS Rogue même sous la torture !

- S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

- NON, NON et NON !

- Fais-le pour moi ! C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais d'embrasser Evans !

- Je n'embrasserai pas ce crapaud visqueux !

- Même si ma vie en dépendait ? demandai-je en désespoir de cause.

- Ta vie en dépend ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- En tout cas, je mourrai malheureux si je mourrais sans avoir embrassé Evans au moins une fois !

- Tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure déjà », fit justement remarquer Peter.

Je lui jetai mon regard le plus noir et me retournai vers Sirius :

« Sans l'avoir embrassé deux fois, corrigeai-je, mais la première n'était pas un vrai bon patin ! ».

Mon ami sourit, et je sus que je l'avais touché. Je décidai d'en rester là pour le moment. Y aller en douceur serait mon maître mot !

**OoOoOoO**

J'étais installé à la bibliothèque, travaillant sur un ardu devoir de métamorphose, lorsque j'entendis la chaise devant moi grincer bruyamment. Je relevai la tête et regardai Lily Evans s'installer en face de moi.

« Bonjour Lily, lui dis-je poliment. As-tu besoin d'aide ? ».

Je pensais, étant donné que nous portions tous deux cet insigne, qu'elle voulait m'informer d'une quelconque réunion de préfet, alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle me dit dans un souffle :

« Rémus, faut qu'on parle de Potter ! ».

J'haussai un sourcil, étonné, mais lui fis un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle se triturait nerveusement les mains et des plaques rouges apparurent sur son cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre et m'expliqua :

« Je veux dire… A propos de ces histoires de baisers… »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans mon regard, elle la remarqua et sembla reprendre contenance.

« Voilà ! Je voulais savoir quelle était ta position dans cette histoire, reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

- Ma position ?

- Oui ! Je me doute que Potter a dû vous demander, à toi et aux deux autres d'embrasser Rogue et je voulais savoir si vous alliez accéder à cette stupide requête ?

- Je pensais que cette idée venait de toi pourtant », fis-je remarquer.

Elle se remit à rougir et secoua la main, l'air de chasser une mouche :

« Oui, oui… Peut-être mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me prendre au sérieux et je voulais juste vérifier que vous ne le feriez pas !

- Mais Lily… Tu aurais pu lui dire que je ne voulais pas passer cet accord, or tu ne l'as pas fait. James est bien trop ancré sur ses positions maintenant et tu ne peux pas lui demander de changer d'avis, encore moins trois jours plus tard.

- Je… Je n'ai juste pas su quoi répondre !

- Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu as toujours su répliquer face à James. » Dis-je posément.

Cette fois, elle alla droit au but :

« Mais enfin Rémus ! Je me doutais bien que Pettigrow et Black suivraient Potter comme des petits toutous dans ce défi stupide mais pas toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à embrasser Rogue juste pour que Potter puisse me sauter dessus ? ».

Sa voix s'étrangla alors que James, Sirius et Peter nous rejoignaient à notre table. Ils semblèrent très surpris de voir Lily assise en face de moi, mais James lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Je suis désolée Lily, finis-je par lui dire en me levant, mais tu aurais dû réfléchir à tes paroles un peu plus tôt. Je crains maintenant qu'on ne puisse pas revenir en arrière. ».

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et elle pâlit légèrement en me voyant me diriger Rogue, assis quelques tables plus loin.

« Severus ? » L'interpellai-je une fois arrivé devant lui.

Il leva vivement la tête, mais sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me penchai en avant et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je le vis ouvrir de grands yeux et me reculai rapidement en me dépêchant de quitter la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas envie de subir sa colère.

Je regardai une dernière fois mes amis avant de sortir et put apercevoir Lily mettre sa tête entre ses mains et James lever le pouce en signe de victoire tandis que les autres élèves dans la bibliothèque riaient silencieusement.

Bientôt, toute l'école serait au courant qu'un deuxième maraudeur avait embrassé Severus Rogue.

**OoOoOoO**

Camouflé dans la cape de James, j'attendais aux portes de la Grande Salle que Rogue se décide à sortir de table.

Le problème, c'est qu'après deux baisers il commençait à sérieusement se méfier des maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire de nous. Il se déplaçait donc maintenant de manière très vigilante, la baguette toujours à la main.

Mes trois meilleurs amis, Sirius, James et Rémus étaient tranquillement assis à la table de Gryffondor et prenaient leurs repas… Au début j'étais moyennement d'accord pour louper le dîner mais James me promit qu'on irait faire un tour aux cuisines lorsque j'aurai accompli ma mission !

Sauf que je poireautais maintenant depuis une heure et mon estomac commençait à gargouiller fortement ! Je risquais même de me faire repérer malgré la cape d'invisibilité.

Au bout d'une éternité, Rogue décida enfin de se lever.

Je le vis plisser les yeux tandis qu'il fixait mes amis. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda de tous les côtés, il venait de comprendre qu'il manquait un maraudeur… Moi !

Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ce qui attira l'intérêt des autres élèves qui commencèrent à le montrer du doigt : « Mais que faisait donc Rogue ? » se disaient-ils.

Je me dirigeai derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Rogue, qui ne pouvait rester indéfiniment planté au milieu du réfectoire, finit par s'avancer vers la sortie très prudemment. Aussitôt je retirai la cape d'invisibilité, comptai jusqu'à cinq et bondit hors de ma cachette, juste sous le nez de Rogue.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai d'un « SMACK» bruyant.

J'entendis les rire des élèves dans la Grande Salle alors que je déguerpissais sans laisser à Rogue le temps de me dire un mot !

Direction les cuisines !

**OoOoOoO**

« Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais, je les hais » Pensai-je en continue.

Après que trois des maraudeurs aient embrassé cette ordure de Snivelus, tout Poudlard (y compris l'infâme Serpentard) s'attendait à ce que je le fasse aussi !

J'eus beau protesté de toutes mes forces, les trois crétins qui me servent d'amis m'avaient finalement convaincu de participer à ce délire baveux !

Je devais donc maintenant embrasser Rogue. Devant tout Poudlard.

Mais cet enfoiré ne se montrait plus du tout en dehors des cours ! Il disparaissait sitôt la le cours terminé et ne réapparaissait que pour la leçon suivante. Premier sorti, dernier rentré(1). Il ne mangeait plus dans la grande salle, je me demandais même s'il ne forçait pas les elfes de maison à lui servir les repas dans sa chambre ! Tout à fait Serpentard comme attitude !

Alors comment j'allais faire moi ?

Je n'allais quand même pas devoir le trainer hors de la salle commune des Serpentards tout ça pour lui rouler un patin ? De toute façon, il était hors de question que je mette un seul pied dans cet endroit sordide !

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une solution…

« Allez Sirius, tu peux le faire ! » M'encouragea mon meilleur ami.

Il fallait absolument que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, j'étais un Gryffondor bon sang de bonsoir ! Je pouvais le faire.

Evidement ça serait probablement beaucoup plus simple si James n'était pas là !

Voilà que ce crétin se mit à fredonner une chanson sensée m'encourager :

« _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage  
Ça serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu le bon baiser pour Jamesie !(2)_

- Tu vas te taire Cornedrue ! M'énervai-je sous le rire moqueur de mes amis.

- Tu n'aimes pas ma petite chanson ?

- Non et si tu continues je ne l'embrasserai pas !

- Potter ! Black ! Vous allez arrêter tout ce grabuge avant que je n'enlève des points à votre maison ? »

Le professeur McGonagall nous rappela à l'ordre James et moi… Génial, en plus de devoir embrasser l'ordure j'allais probablement faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde !

Enfin, maintenant que j'avais attiré l'attention sur moi, autant y aller franchement. D'un bond je me levai sous les regards médusés de toute la classe et de notre professeur.

« Monsieur Black qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'exclama McGonagall. Veuillez vous rasseoir immédiatement ! »

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Je me dirigeai droit vers le huileux. Il releva la tête, mais trop tard. Malgré sa tentative pour s'échapper, je l'attrapai par le col et lui lançai un regard mauvais avant de l'embrasser, ou plutôt avant de frapper mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« MR BLACK ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE CESSER SES DEMONSTRATIONS EN PUBLIC ! hurla McGonagall. CINQUANTE POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ET VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE ! ET MAINTENANT VEUILLEZ VOUS RASSEOIR ! ».

Je laissai Rogue retomber mollement sur sa chaise et retournai à ma place sous les applaudissements et les rires des élèves, qui cessèrent immédiatement au regard noir que nous lança notre professeur.

Une retenue et cinquante points en moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ses amis !

**OoOoOoO**

Oh non ! Merlin ! Ce que j'avais tant redouté est finalement arrivé ! J'allais devoir embrasser James Potter. Et quand je disais l'embrasser, je ne parlais pas d'un petit smack de rien du tout, mais d'un vrai baiser langoureux !

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avais-je eu l'idée de lancer à Potter ce défi stupide ! Et pourquoi ses amis furent-ils aussi solidaires ?

J'avais pourtant supplié Rémus de ne pas le faire, mais il avait préféré soutenir son ami ! Et Sirius, je pensais qu'il serait bien trop dégoûté pour se laisser aller à ce jeu, mais c'était sans compter sur son orgueil démesuré !

Et celui-ci venait justement de donner à Rogue le dernier baiser qui permettrait à Potter de recevoir le mien ! D'ailleurs le Serpentard était justement en train de se désinfecter avec je ne sais quelle potion. Je compatirais presque pour lui, s'il n'avait pas été un idiot doublé d'un adorateur de magie noire !

Pour en revenir à ce baiser, je n'avais absolument aucun moyen d'y échapper, car les maraudeurs s'étaient à chaque fois arrangés pour que les bécots se fassent devant un grand public. Evidemment, tout le monde connaissait le prix de ce concours organisé par… moi !

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'avait pris !

McGonagall annonça la fin du cours. C'était comme si on annonçait l'heure de ma sentence. Les maraudeurs sortirent très vite de la salle, et quand je fus dehors à mon tour, ils m'attendaient… ainsi que tous les élèves de notre année qui savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer.

« Courage Lily ! » Me souffla mon amie Marie, qui n'avait aucune solution à me proposer.

Potter s'avança vers moi :

« Lily, nous avons respecté notre part du marché, alors maintenant c'est à ton tour ! ».

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et apeuré à la fois :

« On est obligés de faire ça devant tout le monde ? Demandai-je.

- Tu nous as bien forcé à embrasser Rogue en public toi ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Arrête Lily, toi et moi savons très bien que si toute l'école n'était pas au courant de cette histoire tu m'enverrais balader en ce moment même ! Alors maintenant sois un peu plus courageuse et embrasse-moi ! ».

Je savais que je n'avais aucune échappatoire, alors je m'avançai vers lui à contrecœur.

Il m'attira brusquement contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je tentai vainement de résister, mais il m'agrippait si fort que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, alors je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, au début de façon agressive et puis de plus en plus timidement, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il encercla mon visage de ses mains et me mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je dû à mon tour me tenir à lui.

Nos souffles se mêlèrent et à mon grand étonnement se fut ma langue qui se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres.

Elles avaient un délicieux goût de noisette.

Il me serra plus fortement contre lui, et nos langues se caressèrent doucement, chacun savourant cette rencontre, explorant un monde nouveau, délicat et inconnu. La douceur devient passion et tout se mit à tourner plus rapidement. Ma respiration se saccada, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je ressentis une délicieuse chaleur m'envahir le corps alors que nos langues tournoyaient, ou peut-être était-ce nous qui tournoyions, comment en être sûr ?

Et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Je clignai des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Qui avait rompu le charme de ce merveilleux moment ?

En regardant devant moi je compris que c'était Ja… Potter lui-même qui s'était écarté.

Autour de nous, la vingtaine d'élève était devenue trentaine et les applaudissements fusaient. Comment avais-je pu oublier jusqu'à leur existence ?

Je me tournai vivement vers Jam… POTTER, prête à affronter son regard triomphant. Mais ce que je trouvais dans ses yeux était tout sauf de l'arrogance.

Il semblait aussi essoufflé que je l'étais, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et il remontait maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Merlin, ce qu'il était mignon !

Mais il fallait que je reprenne contenance, pas question de lui donner raison, alors avec toute la dignité qu'il me restait je lui déclarai, avant de partir la tête haute :

« On est quitte Potter alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ! ».

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais adoré !

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_(1) C'est bien premier sorti et dernier rentré, et non l'inverse car s'il sortait en dernier ou rentrait en premier il aurait tout le temps de se faire embrasser dans les couloirs !_

_(2)Chanson piquée à Disney dans la petite sirène !_

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Comme je suis un peu maso j'ai décidé d'écrire à la première personne du passé simple mais c'était vraiment pas facile alors j'espère que ça rend bien !_

_Zouux à tous _


End file.
